


Fu$cking car 「station 1」

by Sweetbuns_Mily



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetbuns_Mily/pseuds/Sweetbuns_Mily





	Fu$cking car 「station 1」

F♂U*C*King Car 「station 1」

 

“呜…不要了…我不要了…嗯啊！”

夜已半深的郊外渗着一片无声悄静的昏暗，染着夜露的沁冷，融着丝丝冷白的月光阴翳，隐隐描绘出树林暗处，一辆亮着微弱灯光的跑车优美的流线型轮廓。

随着车体时弱时强的晃动，车内暧昧至极的重重喘息声，和因难耐至极而忍不住溢出红肿双唇的惊呼声，以及那紧密交合处，循复抽插，深深碾转形成的滋滋水声，伴着车外呼呼风声全数灌进耳朵里，带着猫挠似的触觉瘙痒着脆弱的耳膜。

林间树翳下泛着橘光的车灯，掺着冷冷的淡白月光照亮了昏暗沉沉的车厢内，勾勒出后座上紧密相拥的两具充满年轻男性力量的精瘦胴体，随着身下激烈的原始交合运动，细薄的汗液覆在两人因沉重喘息而剧烈起伏的紧致肌理上，顺着小腹上健美的肌肉线条，缓缓没入早已被液体弄得一塌糊涂的股间。

“有谦…够了…啊！”

随着金有谦又一次丝毫不留余力的深插，BamBam再也忍不住惊呼出来，被搭在金有谦宽健肩头上的纤细小腿变得软绵绵的，因为刚才那一下突如其来的极致快感而用力蜷缩了脚趾，连着光洁小腿肚上的肌肉也抽筋般地隐隐痛麻。

“还远远不够噢。”

脚上难受的痛麻感让BamBam觉得下腹更加一紧，下意识夹紧了金有谦的双肩，连带着被身上人玩弄得淫秽不堪的小穴也用力一紧，却是将那作乱了一整晚的火热带到了更深处，深到只是轻轻一动便能让BamBam止不住地发颤，压抑在喉间的呻吟瞬时溢口而出。

金有谦低头看着自己身下早已被情欲迷乱了神智的BamBam，望着他被自己干到失了神，溢着水光的双眼，金有谦忽地笑了笑，不似平日里温和的笑容，而是微微勾着薄唇的邪魅模样。

“啊不…不行了…我…我不要了…”

身下肿胀不已的火热被金有谦性质恶劣地用力握住，无法发泄的欲火徘徊在敏感的小腹间，快要将他燃尽一般，合着那人愈发强烈的抽插让BamBam彻底失去了理智，微睁着迷乱无比的眸子只剩下本能的求饶。

似乎是低声无力的哀求得到了怜爱，埋在体内的灼热渐渐放慢了动作，就连禁锢住脚腕和身下的双手也松开了，体内的热潮却莫名得不到释放。

金有谦伸手把仰躺在座位上全身无力的BamBam翻了个身，又架起他的胳膊将那带着情欲热度的身体搂进自己的怀里，微微俯身便能清楚看见自己留在那蜜色肌肤上的深红印记，从天鹅般优美的脖颈蔓延至紧致光洁的大腿根部，密密麻麻的，不难看出之前两人经历过一场多么激烈的性事。

“唔…有谦？”

因为姿势突然的转变，本来退到穴口的灼热又硬生生撞了进去，恰好抵着那深处敏感至极的凸点轻轻磨蹭着，止不住又是一声诱人的闷哼，但金有谦却在那一声闷哼后又突然退了出来，一部分粉嫩的穴肉也微微翻出，就连之前释放在深处的白浊也随之汩汩流出，把两人的身下弄得一塌糊涂。

BamBam蜜色精瘦的身子布满了汗液的水色，喘着气任凭无力的身子瘫软在身后人温热的怀抱里，湿漉漉的发丝黏在额间和泛红的脸颊，就连疑惑地望着金有谦的眸子里都泛着勾人的水波。

“宝贝，我们玩点新鲜的好不好？”

金有谦微侧过头，将BamBam小巧发烫的耳垂含在嘴里，用温热的舌尖细细舔舐着，又轻轻用唇齿咬了咬，引得怀里人缩着脖子不住地颤了颤才肯罢休。

“什么？”

BamBam红着脸往后退了退，想要把自己可怜的耳朵从那火热之处解救出来，却是更加窝进了金有谦的怀里，整个人完全被他圈住，动弹不得。

“我难受，帮帮我好不好，嗯？”

修长玉白的手指轻轻钳住了BamBam的下颚，又将他的脸侧了侧，金有谦疼爱地吻了吻怀中人泛红的眼角，又将唇缓缓移至对方红肿不已的唇瓣上，时轻时重地相互摩挲着，时而含住，时而轻舔，唇贴着唇，一边说着像是魅言惑语一般的喃喃情话，带着情欲的沙哑，万分诱惑。

“好…”

果真像是被魅人的妖精诱惑一般，听见金有谦抵着自己双唇的话语，BamBam乖巧地点了点头，完全忘记自己已经被某人带到这荒郊野地折磨了大半夜。

“我的BamBam真乖。”

金有谦笑着亲了亲BamBam冒着薄汗的鼻尖。

“金有谦你…”

看着那人脸上得逞一般的得意笑容，BamBam猛然回过神，可为时已晚，早就猜到他会反悔的金有谦已经用掉在车座上的领带把他身下的脆弱打了个极富有“情趣”的蝴蝶结。

BamBam身子一顿，这个骗子！

“乖，我给你看个好东西，它会让你舒服的。”

金有谦讨好地吻了吻BamBam的耳尖，细语安慰着怀里生起闷气的人。

见BamBam不解气地狠狠瞪了他一眼，金有谦笑得更深了。

半搂着BamBam微微起身打开了前座背后的暗格，从里面拿出了一个带着精致雕花的小木盒，还有…

BamBam不解地看着金有谦手里的小木盒，又突然望见他手心里另一样东西，瞬间就变了脸，直接伸手在金有谦的胳膊上用力揪了一把。

“我说了不要了！”

金有谦居然拿了个跳蛋出来！！如果没记错，还是他前几天拿到自己面前炫耀了好久的那个功能巨无敌“变态”的跳蛋！

打死他都不会让金有谦把那玩意儿塞进去！他今晚已经被这个欲求不满的骗子直接干射了两次！再来一次，他这几天都别想出门了！

“好好好，我们不要这个，你先看看盒子里的。”

看见BamBam炸毛了，金有谦赶紧把手里的跳蛋甩到一边。

没事，迟早会用到的。

见金有谦少有的听话，BamBam皱了皱眉，半信半疑地把目光移向了他手中的木盒。

随着精致的盒盖被打开，一股说不出来的味道首先窜入了鼻腔，像是带着些闷人的麝香，熏得BamBam有些头晕。

“好看吗？”

听见金有谦的声音，BamBam才忽地回过了神，不知道什么时候木盒已经被金有谦递到了自己的面前，更加浓郁的香味让BamBam下意识皱了皱鼻子，往里一看，是七颗泛着漂亮琉璃色的玻璃珠，但不同于普通的玻璃珠，上面带着一个个细小的凸点，每一颗和拇指一般大小，用一条细线穿在一起。

“你拿珠子干嘛？”

BamBam皱着眉头看向金有谦，不知道是不是错觉，自从闻过那木盒里的香味，他身体里那股燥热又升了起来，身下被绑住的肿胀也渐渐传来感觉。

“放心，它会让你很舒服的，宝贝自己把它放进去好不好？”

金有谦搂着BamBam俯身在他耳边故意呼着热气，手中的盒子递得更近了。

随着香气的再次逼近，脑袋变得昏昏沉沉的，腹下的火热感更加强烈，BamBam咬咬牙，反应再慢的人到这地步也总会明白这味道是什么了！

该死的金有谦，不仅骗他，还给他闻春药！

但很快，BamBam满腔的闷气就被股间难耐不已的阵阵瘙痒给取代了，整个身子再次发软地窝在金有谦的怀里。

就连瞪人的眸子也瞬间失去傲气，变成绵绵水色的诱人。

“乖，把它放进去我就让你舒服。”

不得不说金有谦平时听起来甜腻腻的奶音，只要带上情欲的沙哑和低沉，就会变成让人不得不遵从的魔咒一般。

BamBam有些眼神迷离地盯着盒子里的玻璃珠，像是渐渐着魔一样，喉咙里升起的燥痒让他下意识咽了咽口水，而身下那股火热也越烧越旺，小穴深处的瘙痒感更加强烈明显。

BamBam不自在地闭拢了大腿，却止不住地在金有谦身上磨蹭着，想要那人粗壮的灼热狠狠贯穿自己，可金有谦就是不如他愿，BamBam往后动一下，他就往后退一下，因为迟迟得不到满足，BamBam股间慢慢溢出的液体也越来越多，甚至没入了两人紧贴的大腿。

想要…想要进去…

望了眼金有谦似非似笑的表情，BamBam知道这人肯定不会心软，摆在自己面前的选择只有一个…

目光又移回了那木盒内，玻璃珠斑斓的色彩印在浅棕的瞳孔里，显得那精致的眉眼透着更加迷离的情欲。

只要塞进去就好了吧…

看着那七个不大不小的珠子，BamBam半眯着眼舔了舔干燥的双唇。

身体里越来越强烈的感觉再次袭来，紧绷着身子一咬牙，伸手将那一串珠子抓了出来。

“真乖，先趴下，把屁股撅起来。”

BamBam没好气地瞪了金有谦一眼，这个变态！

不用多说也知道这个流氓脑子里想的什么，不就是被看着吗！反正都被看过那么多次又不会少块肉，不管了！

彻底放弃挣扎的BamBam认命地起身，乖乖跪趴在了柔软的后座上，感觉到身后那股火热的视线，识相地把自己白嫩诱人的双臀翘得更高，甚至伸出手指轻轻扒开那还沾着浊液的粉嫩穴口。

不是要看吗？看得你喷鼻血最好！

“Bam，把珠子含进嘴里，舔舔它。”

金有谦变得更加沙哑的低语回荡在耳边，BamBam晃了晃神，也许是因为体内的燥热迟迟不能得到释放，被束缚的身下变得有些刺痛，后穴想要被填满的渴望也深深刺激着他。

像失了神一般，BamBam乖顺地将珠子递到了唇边，冰凉的外壁刺激着柔嫩的唇肉，小巧的喉结下意识滚动了一下，随后像猫咪一样缓缓伸出粉嫩的舌尖，试探着舔了舔其中的一颗，细小的凸起带着难以言喻的异样感，却并不讨厌。

BamBam眯了眯眸子，微微张开泛着水光的浅粉肉唇，将那一串珠子一颗颗含进了嘴里，珠子不算大但也不小，他只能半张着嘴不断吞吐吸吮着，宛如一只高雅的贵族猫咪，细细舔舐着主人温热的指腹。

过了一会儿，BamBam就将舔得水色光亮的珠子拿了出来，后穴里那股难耐的瘙痒让他再也忍不住了。

“唔——”

不等金有谦开口，BamBam就背对着金有谦，用手掰开了微微收缩着的穴口，直接把最前端的一颗珠子推了进去。

也许是过于心急，玻璃珠外壁带着的凉意刺激着温热柔软的穴肉，惊得BamBam不住地收紧了下身，却因为珠子相连着的缘故，这个动作让前面一颗珠子进到了更深处，而后面那一颗又紧紧贴了上来，二分之一都没入了溢着透明液体的穴口，强烈的刺激下忍不住又是一声低吟。

“啊…好冰…”

“乖乖宝贝，你不是很舒服吗？”

金有谦带着笑意的声音从身后传来，停留在双腿私密处的视线变得更加灼热，让BamBam不住地更加兴奋起来，轻颤着身子将那第二颗珠子也全部推入穴内。

“宝贝，进去几颗了？”

“嗯…两颗…”

“做得很好，之后每进去一颗都要告诉我，知道吗？”

“唔…好…”

一旦快感得到了缓解，就会渴望更多，之前两颗玻璃珠已经让BamBam渐渐兴奋起来，但是还不够，他需要更多，彻底填满他。

空出来的一只手撑在后座上，跪趴在上面的双腿也分得更开，一颗颗紧紧相连的珠子止不住地往里钻。

“唔…三颗…”

“啊嗯…四…颗…”

“五…”

“呜…六颗…啊…”

紧致湿热的后穴渐渐被越来越多的珠子填满，BamBam已经觉得小腹开始发胀，随着肉壁的收缩，六颗珠子开始相互摩擦着，而珠壁上的细小凸点更加刺激着脆弱的嫩肉，甚至时不时顶到深处那个敏感的凸起。

BamBam轻颤着身子，身下的肿胀已经变得紫红，水润眸子里的眼神也变得迷乱不堪。

“Bam，还没完噢。”

感觉到下身迫切想要释放的渴望，BamBam咬咬牙，伸手将最后一颗珠子深深推进了穴内。

“好了…七颗…”

“没有噢，宝贝你还忘了一颗呢。”

“还…唔！”

BamBam刚想回头问金有谦哪里还有一颗，但后穴突然被塞进的一个异物，把那七颗珠子直接生生推到了最深处，其中一颗正好紧紧抵在那敏感凸起上，突如其来的快感让BamBam立马软下了腰，双手无力地撑着。

“什么东…啊啊！”

还未等BamBam说完，被金有谦塞进来的那个东西忽地剧烈跳动起来，连带着深处七颗珠子也四处窜动着，狠狠击打着那敏感点。

前所未有的快感让BamBam蜷缩着身子剧烈颤抖着，迷乱的呻吟惊呼不断溢出双唇，感觉后穴的东西快要冲破肚子一样，强烈至极的刺激感让他彻底失去了神智，双眼只剩下空洞的迷乱情欲，像一个令人怜爱的玩偶一样只得发出支离破碎的呻吟。

“有谦…停…下来…啊！要…要坏掉了…呜…”

BamBam几乎是使出全部的力量才断断续续说出一句话，无法止住的淫秽唾液顺着嘴角滑到线条分明的下颚，而身后更是一片糜烂不堪的混乱，随着跳蛋的嗡嗡声，珠子相互摩擦的滋滋声，不断流出的液体彻底打湿了布满吻痕的大腿根部，一滴滴又顺之流下没入了车座上的软垫，染成一朵朵水色的印花。

“乖，叫老公，我就放开你。”

金有谦俯下身把精瘦的胸膛贴在BamBam光洁灼热的后背上，一手环过纤细的腰间，半搂着他，一手抚上BamBam肿胀到发疼的灼热。

“老…公…求求你…”

BamBam双眼迷乱地侧过头捧住金有谦的脸，对着他的唇胡乱地舔吻着，只求金有谦能赶紧解开自己身下的束缚。

“好，听宝贝的。”

金有谦笑着吻了吻BamBam快要哭出来的双眼，缓缓解开了BamBam身下的束缚，另一边却暗暗加大了跳蛋的档位。

“啊！！”

随着身后再也无法忍耐的刺激，在一声惊呼下，BamBam体内滚烫不已的灼热彻底释放了出来，而后双眼一黑，又一次软在了金有谦的怀里。

轻轻吻了吻怀里人被汗湿的发鬓，金有谦又抬头望了望车窗外依旧灰蒙蒙的天色，随后目光便移到了自己手中的遥控器上，一双薄唇如之前那般一样邪魅勾起。

夜，还很长呢。


End file.
